


With Open Mouth and Closed Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, I don't know whether to tag this underaged or not, NSFW, Oral, So it's got an underage warning, lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a LiveJournal kink meme concerning F/F body worship without specifying two characters. This is my favorite les ship in all of Hetalia. I am entitled to this selfish indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Open Mouth and Closed Eyes

It was intimidating, being with a _woman_ when she was still considered a _girl_. 

Lili clutched the fabric of her cami to her chest, the soft swells of her breasts hidden by her arms as she stared at Natalia. The older female frowned slightly, and if Lili hadn’t known her any better the expression would have seemed like one of anger. But she could tell that the colder nation, despite her quick temper, was concerned and trying to be patient with her. 

“Don’t laugh.” It was a useless statement because Natalia never laughed. The closest that anyone, even Lili, could get out of her was a curl of her lips and less condescension from her eyes.

“I won’t.” Natalia reached out and pulled thin wrists back from Lili’s body, gently pushing the blonde back onto the bed, Lili wriggling slightly to hide herself, cringing when the other woman gave her a stern look _(the first time she had seen those eyes grow so cold she felt so terrified, now it just made her look away in shame)_. “Stay still… If you fuss I won’t bother with it.”

Lili froze and there was a part of her that really wanted to make that fuss, to make Natalia leave the subject be. But… They had been together for years, and Natalia had been nothing but kind and patient with her, even though it wasn’t in her nature.

So why did she think that Natalia would mock her for her body? Perhaps it was because she didn’t feel beautiful. She didn’t even feel pretty or cute. She was small, flat-chested and narrow-hipped, her face still had some baby fat beneath her chin and about her cheeks, her eyes were a strange shade of olive green and her skin was so pale that she swore that she glowed in the dark _(she had tested it out once but even if there was no evidence, it still seemed like that to her)_. Natalia had a filled out chest, a nice figure similar to her older sister’s, long, pale hair that looked like starlight and it complimented her snowy skin better than Lili’s hair ever could to her own skin. 

Even now, seeing Natalia in her brassier and panties, Lili couldn’t help but feel horribly insecure as she watched the older nation press lips to her shoulder. 

“Why so scared, little Lili?” Natalia murmured softly, stroking the backs of her calloused fingers (fingers nicked by knives and burned by bullet shells) over the soft skin of Lili’s collarbone. “Such pretty skin.”

The younger female gasped and arched when teeth gently nibbled at her neck, sucking and darkening the flesh to a bright red mark that would fade to blackish blue _(Vash would frown but he wouldn’t say anything because he had learned long ago that keeping Lili from Natalia was futile and slightly more dangerous than what he wanted to risk)_ and then fade in a day or two. 

She felt fingers drag roughly over the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, ghosting over the area between her legs _(her hips lifting on instinct at the contact that made her stomach curl with ticklish pleasure)_ before dragging nails softly over inner thighs. Lili whimpered and gasped as she spread her legs, Natalia carefully playing the blonde’s body in the same way that a musician might play their instrument. 

Words were murmured in thick English, then clumsy Swiss, and then Natalia whispered in only her own dialect of Slavic, a language that Lili couldn’t even hope to understand as she wriggled and writhed beneath the ministrations of her lover. When she felt lips on her breast the blonde gasped and her hands tangled in long strands of starlight, eyes snapping open to stare down at Natalia, who’s violet eyes stared back, watching her face intently as she lapped and sucked and teased at her breast. 

The soft swells of flesh were left alone after a few moments, covered in bruises and faint bitemarks as Natalia moved down Lili’s body, hazy green eyes peering after the woman as she moved, teeth dragging over small, shapely feet and calves before nipping at the back of Lili’s knee, earning a jerk and a moan from the blonde. 

“N-nat…” Lili gasped and writhed as the slide of tongue over the sensitive flesh sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and straight back to where it was pooling in a sticky heat between her thighs _(she could feel some of that heat leaking from her when she shifted, dribbling down her inner thigh and the curve of her rear to pool in a mess on the sheets beneath her)_. 

Natalia simply moved over her body more, lips on arms and fingers, counting ribs and following the curve of her waist, everywhere but where she wanted them. 

And then there was a finger inside her and Lili whimpered, arching her hips up and grinding against the slim digit that was too little and too much at the same time. Natalia’s eyes flashed and she smirked as she lowered her head between pale thighs, causing Lili to let out a noise of protest and pleasure _(fingers tangled in starlight strands and a hoarse cry that she was grateful no one else would hear)_ as the older woman buried her head between pale thighs and dragged her finger out, only to replace it with her tongue. 

The fire in her stomach burned more and Lili could feel her insides soaking and seeping as Natalia hummed and lapped, obscene noises filtering through the air to the blonde, who closed her eyes tightly and whimpered Natalia’s name in every derivative she could think of. Eventually the fire flared too bright and her insides writhed and spasmed, Lili screaming through her orgasm in a way that humiliated her as she listened to Natalia hum and lap all she wanted at the sticky bitterness.

“Don’t fall asleep, Lili…” Natalia was crawling over the bed, straddling Lili’s chest and dragging her fingers over her own fuller breasts, kneading them as she lapped at her lips like a feline catching cream from it’s whiskers. “We still have more fun.” 

And really, Lili was not complaining as she instantly moved to tug Natalia’s wet panties _(she caused that, she was the source of that desire)_ and pressed her mouth to the welcoming warmth that radiated from the frigid nation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Lili as being more childish and physically immature compared to Natalia, and who wouldn't feel insecure about their body if they've been trapped as a child for centuries?
> 
> Anyway, this might turn into a document for my Bela/Liech oneshots so, eh.


End file.
